The Gaurdian of Alamut
by Silver-Assassin7
Summary: When beautiful and fiesty Maia, the daughter of Zolm, serves at the loyal gaurd of Tamian of Alamut, they are captured by the Persia army and what will happen when Maia starts to fall in love? MY VERISION OF THE PRINCE OF PERSIA
1. Chapter 1

My name is Maia, which means brave warrior which I am. Let me explain to you properly...

I am a Hassasin and a powerful one too, because I am the daughter of Zolm, but unlike all the Hassasins I have a heart and a merciful streak while my father and the others have a wild animalistic taste for blood...and lots of it. Because of my merciful side I had shamed my father that his only daughter and heir, was merciful. So he tortured and beat me and left me for dead. I would of died but Tamina the princess of Alamut found me and realized who I was becuase I was hunted for all over Persia; but she still took me in like family and raised me and cared for me and I am forever in her debt. That was 2 years ago.

When I was healed I became a princess, her sister and personal guard, and I never leave her side, and I have become even more powerful because I have trained myself with all the weapons known to man, but I am never seen without my traditional Hassasin whips; long whips with silver hands on the end with knife-like claws on the end that allow me to decapitate people, dismember them and kill them, if I need to though I often only fatally wound them if needed.

Becuase of my loyalty the people of Alamut loved me and told stories of my bravey, skills and beauty. I have long dark brown hair with a golden thread though my hair like Tamina apart from mine is golden, and tanned skin with a slender but muscled body but my eyes are what truly tell me I am a dangerous Hassasin. They are ice blue like diamonds.

I dress in a black, loose strapless dress with a silver corset and long slits up the legs which allow me to move and a silvery robe with hood, and I tie my traditional thin leather belt around my hips that hold daggers and my prized whips.

I finally tie a see-through black cloth around my eyes to hide them becuase I often scare people with their unusual colour, but I am not offended becuase I love my eyes becuase I use them to intimidate my enemies.

I hear a knock at my door and I turn round to see a terrified servant "princess Maia" The servant gasped "princess Tamina wishes to see you...the city is under attack from Perisan army!"

My eyes narrowed and I rushed out the door to the throne room where I saw Tamian standing with her priest and other guards. "Sister" Tamiana said "we are under attack and I must pray to the gods and protect the dagger. Please gaurd me while I pray, I must not be interrupted"

Nodding I said calmly "it's our duty sister, don't ask for my help which I automatically give" Tamaina smiled at my reply and I followed her to the sacred room where the Dagger of Time was kept, and I waited a few metres behind her behind a pillar so if any intruders came in I will have the element of surprise, and I pulled my hood up to cover my face.

After a few minutes I heard the thunder of loud and many footsteps charging towards us and the doors found open and the two princes of Persia strode in, Tus the eldest and Gastiv the middle with about 10 of their soldiers. I felt surprised when I realized how handsome Gastiv is. But my thoughts were forgotten when Gastiv strode arrogantly up to a praying Tamina and kicked over a golden pot "silly songs and scented smoke will do little for you now!" Gastiv jeered.

I stiffened, feeling my dangerous instinct to protect my family but I waited for the right time to strike.

Tamina suddenly lashed up at Gastiv and pressed a dagger to Gastiv throat, making me smirk. Tus lifted the hood from Tamina face and said something about the legends finally being true, making the crowd chuckle "join hands with Persias future king" Tus told Tamin holding his hand out to her "I'll die first" Tamian declared coldly. Tus chuckled "that can be arranged"

A guard lifted his sword to kill Tamina and I felt my Hassaisn side Kuhowing. Letting out my battle cry I somersaulted infornt of Tamiana, shoving the princes backwards to the floor. Cracking my whip fiercely I decapitated 2 soldiers at the same time and ripped another one in half, their scarlet blood staining the marble floor.

I backflipped in the air as one soldier threw his dagger at me, dodging it easily and when I landed I spun round, my whips whirling, and threw my own dagger at the soldier which pierced him in the heart easily. I slashed at another solider with my whip and when my whip curled around him I threw him across the room and he crashed into a solider and they callopsed to the grand painfully.

I glared at the last cowering 5 soliders who were standing uncertainly infornt of the Tus and Gastiv "it's the Hassaisin" Tus whispered "the Gaurdian of Alamut"

"Yes, I am Maia, daughter of Zolm the king of Hassains, the sister of Tamina" I hissed, stalking towards the princes and guards "princess and guardian of Alamut"

I snapped my whips threateningly, the scent of blood adding the adrenaline to my Hessasin senses "and your blood is what will stain the ground"

I lunged at Tus, my whips drawn and ready for bloodshed but I froze, centremetres away from Tus's pale face "stop" Tamaina commanded, walking towards me gracefully "Maia, do not kill them"

I stared at Tamina, bloodlust still in my mind "why?! They killed our soldiers, massacred our people, destroyed our city and ruined our temple!" Tamina looked at me steadily "they have defeated us Maia, and I know it is hard for you to surrender, but we should shed no more blood and anger their people no further since they have us at their mercy"

I stiffened at the word 'surrender' but I felt myself slipping away form my Hassasin blood craze and calmed.

"Maia, I order you to stop" Tamina commanded softly, and I nodded slightly and back-flipping away form them and stood a few inches away form Tamina, my whips attached to my belt again. I looked sadly around the room and the fallen solders, knowing that it was me who killed them but I could not regret it since I had liked for my family and city.

Tus, Gastiv and the soliders seemed to recover from my attack and Tus stood up of me "take down your hood and undo you eye-mask" Tus ordered, and I noticed the barley concealed interest in Tus and Gastiv eyes. I didn't move, refusing to follow Tus's orders, but when I looked at Tamian she nodded at me as a sign to do what Tus said.

Sighing slightly, I pulled of my eyes mask and pulled down my hood and I saw Tus smirk as he saw my beauty, and out the corner of my eye I saw Gastiv stare at me "well well well, it seems like we have more then expected Gastiv" Tus whispered "a wife for me...and for you. Two very fine jewels of Alamut" I saw Gastiv roll his eyes slightly when Tus walked around Tamina and I like we were some sort of livestock for sale "personally, I don't mind which one to marry, but I suppose I should marry the eldest" Tus said, looking at Tamina who looked back challengingly.

I narrowed my eyes, seeing Tus grin proud and I saw Gastiv keep a straight face but I saw hidden emotions in his eyes.

We'll see about that.


	2. Chapter 2

After our 'surrender' Tamina and I have been shown our bedchambers which were luckily very close to each other, after being taken back to the Persia kingdom.

I looked around my bedchamber, which was reluctantly I admit, beautiful with honey floor and sheep-skin rugs with exotically-patterned walls "I have been told to tell you that the King will want to see you and your sister in 3 days when he arrives" The server told me nervously, nearly fainting in a presence of a Hassasin "and Garsiv wishes to see you soon and wants you to change"

I glared at the servant who paled at my ice-blue eyes and hurried away.

I sighed _atleast they haven't taken away my weapons _I thought and walked over to a brown wardrobe and opened it, revealing many gowns of different colours and materials. I picked out a scarlet gown with off-the-shoulder straps with a long robe that trailed the ground and long slits up the side with a black corset and silver lining. Well, it was a bit too fancy for my taste, but it'll do.

I tightened the belt around my waist too and slipped on soft black pumps, then I tied my thick maghony hair up in a long braid and walked out the room _I'm not going to wait for Gustiv _I thought angrily, remebering how he stormed into the High Temple like he owned the place _if he wants to talk to me so much then he can come find me!_

I walked outside the palace into the royal gardens and saw several straw dummies for practicing your fighting skills. I smirked, wanting to get rid of all this pent-up frustration.

I whipped at one dummy and cut right through it like a knife though butter, then I got out my throwing knives and flung them at one dummy, all of them impaling the dummy in one perfect straight line from the head down the stomuch.

"Well done Maia, that takes great skills to do" I heard a unfamiliar voice and I turned round to see Gustiv leaning against a tree "why didn't you stay in your bedchamber? I sent a servant to tell you!" Gustiv added crossly.

I raised a eye-brow "why should I show respect or follow a order from a man who had destroyed my home?" I asked icily. "Becuase I am Royalty!" Gustiv snapped and I scoffed "wow, really? I never would of guessed!" I hissed "and incase you have forgotten, I am royalty too!" "A weak royal though! Barely capable of protecting their own kingdom!" Gustiv retorted smugly.

In a flash, I pinned Gustiv up to the tree "that is a strong offense coming from a man who let their younger and un-royal brother actually get into my kingdom! You did nothing!" I snarled and Gastiv eyes burned with anger and he pushed against me with all his strength and I stumbled but didn't fall, though I had to let go of the angry Gustiv.

"Shut up! Dastan will never be as good as me!" Gustiv roared, then he dropped his head slightly "though it appears father thinks differently" He muttered and I was shocked when I felt sympathy in my heart for the warrior.

"Hey" I said softly, walking closer "I know what you mean"

Gustiv looked at me in surprise "what?" "I know what it feels like to be thought of badly or differently of how you want to be thought of" I admitted "since I am technically the princess of the Hassasins and daughter of Zolm, people immeditly think I am cold and heartless and-" I cut off abruptly, since I never told anyone but Tamina why my father wanted to get rid of me, but something in my heart told me it was okay to trust Gastiv "and that is why my father didnt want me" I sighed.

I looked at Gastiv and was surprised by the sudden warmth in his brown eyes "looks like we have a bit in common then" Gastiv chuckled and I smiled, both of us looking at each other and I realized that maybe...maybe Gastiv isn't so bad after all...

I suddenly came back to common sense when I realized that we were slowly moving our heads to each other's and I pulled away abruptly "come on Gastiv" I grinned though my heart thumped heavily "let's see how delicate Perisan men are"

Gastiv smirked "watch this Princess!" He said, grabbing his dagger and threw it at one dummy and the dagger impaled itself into its neck.

"No bad" I said lightly "a bit amateur though"

"Amateur?" Gastiv spluttered "watch this!" He grabbed a spear and threw it, impaling it though three dummies in their stomuchs. "Easy!" I replied and grabbed a bow and arrow, shooting five arrows at the same time which landed in the 5 dummies private parts.

Gastiv winced at where they landed but just said "not bad for a girl!" He joked. I grinned "Oooh! You did NOT just go there!" I chuckled, grabbing a sword on the ground and pointed it at Gastiv "let's see what kind of moves you got pretty boy!" Gastiv smirked at my comment and pointed his sword at me "so, you admit I'm handsome?" He said and lunged at me with his sword.

I scoffed and jumped out the way easily "don't flatter yourself Gastiv" I replied and swung at Gastiv who blocked my attack easily and he raised a eyebrow at me while we breifly paused "you didn't deny it!"

I rolled my eyes playfully as I pushed against Gastiv sword "I'm sorry but I prefer men who don't sing and dress up in gowns secretly!" I smirked and slashed at Gastiv. Gastiv jumped away, his mouth open in shock at my comment "what!" He yelled, and I chuckled "you didn't deny it!" I mocked, repeating his words earlier.

Gastiv eyes narrowed and he feinted left but I bought it, and he manged to knock my feet over, and I fell over. I closed my eyes for the impact but opened them in surprise when I felt something warm around my waist, and my eyes widened as I realized Gastiv was holding my waist, our faces inches away from each other.

We blinked at each other in surprise, but neither of us moved. I eventually stood up, relucntanly moving out of Gastiv warm embrace "I let you beat me, so not to damage your ego!" I said, walking away.

Gastiv chuckled "of course princess" And he grinned as I scowled at him "see you at dinner tonight!" He yelled after me as I started walking away again.

Is it possible for your thoughts to change about someone in about 30 minutes? Maybe Gastiv isn't that bad...


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed, longing for the freedom of fighting and riding without a care back in Alumut, but no, Persians just _had _destroy Alumut. I lied down on my bed, not bothering to get changed for dinner that would start soon.

But barely five minutes had passed when I heard a loud knock on the door. Groaning, I stood up drowsily and opened the door and saw a new servant there holding robes in her arms.

She curtiesed then looked back up at me with her big brown eyes "I came to prepare you for dinner tonight with the royals" She told me calmly, looking unafraid of my eyes or my heritage. Impressed with her bravery, I moved aside to let her in and she breezed past me cheerily and held out the dress in her arms. "Since you are having your first, um, formal meeting with the Prince's you must dress much nicer as well as your sister" The servant told me, revealing the silk dress which was a pale blue with long sleeves that didn't cover my shoulders and long slits up the sides with black lining on the ends of the sleeves and bottom of the dress with silver beads sown on and silver corset with a headset made out of white roses and black leather pumps.

I sighed grumpily and changed but kept on my weapon-belt while the servant waited outside politely, then I let her back in and she swiftly started doing my hair, tying it up in a flawless bun. After a few moments of silence I asked "what is your name?"

The servant gave a start of surprise like she hadn't expected me to talk to her, but she smiled at me happily "My name is Dara" She told me "my mother named me that becuase it meant mother-of-pearl, the colour of a pearl matches my odd hair" Dara explained which was true since it was unique for a Perisan to have snow-white hair like hers "there, finished Princess" Dara said proudly and gave me a mirror to show that she had twisted my hair in a bun and had tied a plait of my hair around the bun, and for a finishing touch; wound the rose head-band around my head too.

I smiled at Dara thankfully "thanks Dara and call me Maia"

-1 hour later-

"Tamina?' I asked, knocking on her door loudly before entering.

I saw Tamina on her small balcony, dressed and looking beautiful like usual wearing a similar dress to ine but in cream, pink and gold, looking our across the city, and I walked up to her and stood next it her silently. "We need to get the dagger and bring it back to Alumut" Tamina said quietly. I looked at her intently as fear started creeping up on me "what do you mean, get the dagger?" I asked slowly.

Tamina swallowed nervously "the youngest prince, Dastan got the dagger from the gaurd while he was taking the dagger to safety, and now Dastan has it, but he hopefully just thinks it is a ordinary dagger"

"What!" I hissed "Sister, sooner or later Dastan _will _press that ruby on the hilt and discover our secret!" I started pacing the room anxiously "what will we do? Should we take it from him by force?" Tamina shook her head "no Maia, because we can't escape here and we can't lock Dastan away until we do" "then we must find a way out of here then take the dagger and escape!" I told her.

"It seems that we h-"

Tamina cut herself off abruptly as a loud knock was heard on the door and Dara peered round the door "dinner is ready Princess's and I am here to escort you" Dara said, and I smiled at her reasurringly "we are coming" I told her and we followed Dara to the dining room where Tus, Dastan and Gustiv sat around a table and ate whilst talking.

Tus smiled at Tamina while Dastan suddenly found his plate fascinating and when I sat next to Tamina and looked up, Gastiv was staring at me intently which made my stomuch flip nervously.

"You both look beautiful tonight" Tus told us "thank you for dining with us"

"No, please, the honour of dining with people who destroyed our kingdom is all our's Tus" Tamina replied frostily and I bit back a chuckle at Tus's surprised face "yes, I can barely contain my excitement" I agreed sarcastically as I bit into a apple.

Tus had gone red by now and Dastan had started laughing loudly "looks like we have met our match brother" Dastan said "but, Princess's, we invaded your kingdom for good reason" I raised a eyebrow at this "oh, yes? Please enlighten us" I said sarcastically. "We did it becuase we found out you were selling weapons to our enemies" Tus said slightly coldly.

My eyes narrowed dangerously "our kingdom has no forges..." I whispered, deadly quiet "so are you telling us" I started talking louder "_that you attacked our kingdom for a reason that isn't true?!" _I roared, standing up and glaring daggers at Tus. "But we intercepted a caravan going from Alumut to our enemy kingdom!" Dastan protested and my eyes blazed with fury "you have been framed then!" I snapped "tell me, did your soldiers report finding any forges in Alumut?"

All I got for a reply was a embarrassed silence from Tus and I let out a harsh bark of laughter "so are you telling me that the great heir of Persia was fooled to attacking a holy city for no reason!" I snarled "the fallen people of Persia and Alumut blood is on _your _hands Tus!"

I turned and stormed out the room with Tamina close behind.

Gustiv POV:

We stared at the door which Maia and Tamina had stormed out of, and Dastan shook his head in awakard embarrassment "we..attacked a holy city for no reason" He said hoarsely "father won't be pleased"

I sighed and buried my head in my hands "great, just great" I muttered and looked back up at Tus and Dastan "we should go apologise" I said. Tus stared at me angrily "of course we won't! They were rude to us and shamed us! It is they who will be doing the apologising" Tus snapped and strode out the room, making Dastan snigger "he is a drama queen" Dastan murmered, gulping down his wine.

A few silent moments passed before Dastan said "you know, Gastiv, I've noticed how you are acting around the Hassasin, Maia.." Dastan smirked at me and I held my head high defensivly "and what if I have?" I said coldly, and Dastan shrugged "well, I know you don't care much for woman but I saw you and her earlier this morning in the training grounds. I've never seen you like that before, and I saw the way you kept looking at her while she was here at dinner"

I narrowed my eyes as my face heated, remembering how I was nearly speechless when Maia walked into the room and I thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I don't like her like that!" I snapped "and that's that!" Dastan shrugged at my anger "fine then, I haven't got a wife yet and she would be perfect for me since you don't want her"

I suddenly slammed my dagger into the table, impaling it into the wood as I stood up threatingly "you will not wed her! No one will except from me! You will never have her! She is mine!" I shouted at Dastan, but froze when I suddenly realized what I had said. Dastan struggled desperatly to keep a straight face but soon started spluttering with laughter, going red in the face as he doubled over with mirth.

"Shut up Dastan!" I snapped and walked out the room furiously, slamming the door

Dastan POV:

"Was it something I said?" I asked myself as Gustiv stormed away.


	4. Chapter 4

Back to Maia POV:

I woke up the next morning and decided to ride my horse around the 'great' Perisan kingdom which I was luckily allowed to bring.

I went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a light cream-brown dress with slits up the side with only one off-shoulder sleeve and silver trimmings with brown leather pumps, and I hastily tied my long hair in a thick, messy plait before walking outside to the stables.

I sigh when I realize how big the stables are, and I whistle loudly; a shrill, piercing whistle that makes the horses shuffle around anxiously. I suddenly heard a loud welcoming neigh of a horse further down the stables. Grinning, I walk down until I see a familair horse looking over at me eagerly. "Dilawar!" I grinned as I patted the horse's muscular neck happily. Dilawar nickers at me softly as he nuzzled me playfully.

Dilawar was nameless, wild stallion when I first came to Alamut and I was intrigued by his soft storm-grey coat and wild eyes with unique black rings around his eyes that shone with courage. Despite the warnings of him, I slipped out at night and went to the stable, wanting and longing to be the only one capable of riding that beautiful stallion. But as soon as I slipped onto his back, he claimed down immeditly unlike before snd I rode him all night, so soon I named him Dilawar after his unwavering courageous nature.

I buried my face in his silky black mane, still smelling of the familiar sweet smell of Alumut.

"Princess" I heard a harsh voice say and I turned round to see a guard looking impatient and annoyed "I have been ordered to take you to the royal chambers, Prince Tus wishes to speak to you" I raised a eyebrow "why?" I asked, fingering my whips to hint I was still a threat. The guards eyes flickered down to my whips and when he spoke again he spoke more cautiously "I do not know your highness, I am carrying out my orders"

I groaned mentally, but instead just said "very well, lead the way"

*In Tus's chambers*

I was escorted to Tus chambers and I have to admit, it was extremely beautiful with red and black and gold colourings and honeyed floors with regal plants everywhere. I saw the three princes and Tamina standing around a table with a map of Persia on it.

I walked over to them and stood next to Tamiana, feeling Gustivs gaze burn into me intently.

"Maia" Dastan and Gustiv greeted me, "I have summoned you both here because you need to serve me in some way as a apology for yesterday" Tus said frostily, bluntly ignoring formal greetings. I felt my face burn slightly, when I remembered how I acted yesterday and yes, I was ashamed, but the mere thought of being torn away from everything I know and love for nothing had just snapped my temper.

"I apoligise" I said coldly but Tas simply said "nothing can turn back time" Causing me and Tamina to smirk at each other _oh if only you knew Tus_

"So, what do you intend my sister to do?" Tamina asked and Tus winked at her "since her..bloodline is quite, um, powerful, she will gaurd our city and stop the crime that is happening" At this I immeditly stiffened "and tell me, gret prince, why should I serve a kingdom that destroyed our own?" I asked icily and Tus raised his eyebrow "well, it will get you in my good books-" _yeah like I give a crap about what you think of me _"-it is a good cause to protect innocent people and it is something to keep you from your boredom" Tus suggested, and after a moment of hesitation I nodded.

Tus grinned and clapped Gastiv on the back "great! Gastiv will show you where to start so get going" He commanded and I gave Gastiv a smile which he gladly returned.

Gastiv and I walked to the stable but instead of immeditly getting on then horses Gastiv clapped his hands and servants walked up to us holding clothes. I looked at Gastiv questionably "we have to blend in" Gastiv explained, pulling off his armour and pulling on a plain black robe "you can get changed in that room over there" He pointed and I nodded, grabbing my clothes and walked into the room, then examined my clothes after I got changed. Instead of my unusual silk robes I had a tight, pale orange tunic on with a black sash around my waist and black trousers on with black shoes, but the clothes unexpectantly showing my curves off.

I walked back to Gastiv "so, how do I look?" I joked, walking up to Gastiv and suddenly realizing that he was staring at me, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open "Gastiv?" I asked, worried. Gastiv blinked, "you look beautiful" He whispered, causing me to blush. Gastiv shook his head, breaking out of his trance-like state "come on, we have work to do" Gastiv ordered, climbing ontop of his horse making me roll my eyes; the normal bossy Gastiv back.

I shook my head grinning as I climbed atop of Dilawar and we soon made our way to the market, where we tied our horses up behind several trees and I tied my black eye-mask around my eyes as we waited, my hands clenched around my whips expectantly. We didnt have to wait long as becuase I saw a bed-raggled man looked around shiftly before grabbing a necklace from a shop and started running away as fast as he could go, shoving confused people out of the way as he ran for his life.

I leapt out from my hiding place, and starting sprinting after him, dodging shrieking people and I flipped over a cart in the road skilfully before I lashed out with my whips and they tangled around the shocked theft in mid-run, and with one fluent movement, I pulled back and he came tumbling to the ground painfully, choking and spluttering. I leapt down next to him and held out my hand expectantly "c'mon" I said, smirking as the man reluctantly handed back the necklace then I tied him up to the cart, knowing that the soldiers will come for him soon.

I walked back to Gastiv "your turn next" I told him grinning. Gustiv just raised his head proudly "watch how the true master does it" He smirked and when another theft stole a bag of food, he threw a dagger at the theft and the theft immeditly callopsed. "Not bad for a pretty boy" I commented but cut Gastiv off when he opened his mouth "and NO, Gastiv, I did not call you handsome"

Gastiv rolled his eyes and nudged me when another man ran away from a shouting woman, clutching a purse in his grubby hands "this one yours" He told me and I jumped on Dilawar and started riding after the theft, but Dilawar suddenly stumbled violently on a stone and I, not expecting it, fell from his back; but I felt someone warm grab me and I looked up to see Gastiv clutching me tightly to his chest, his face inches from mine.

I froze from shock, and I stared at each other nervously "s-sorry Gast-" I was suddenly cut off by Gastiv warm lips on mine, and a blush make my cheeks turn a shade of violent red. But I didn't pull away, enjoying his lips on mine, and instead kissed back. At first it was slow and sweet, our arms round each other lovingly in our embrace, but Gastiv started kissing me harder and more passionatly as he held me tighter in his arms. I immediately returned his passion as we battled for dominance in our kiss but Gastiv eventually won, pressing my back up against the wall as we didn't stop kissing.

I never wanted it to stop.


	5. Chapter 5

Still Maia POV:

After our service in the market I immeditly bid Gastiv goodnight and went to sleep, my head whirling with new thoughts and emotions for a certain handsome prince.

When I woke up I did my daily routine of picking out a outfit but as I was about to slip off my bed clothes I heard a knock on the door and a 3 felmale servant, including Dara, walked in, each holding ether dresses, beauty products or hair garments "the king is returning today, my princess, and there will be a great feast for him where you and your sister will be introduced to him as Tus's and Gastiv's future wives" Dara said "and we have been sent to prepare you"

I nodded, and let them prepare me, and when I examined myself in my mirror I was impressed.

I felt beautiful, dressed in a regal dress of purple with long slits up the side and a silver belt made out of pearls with long silvery train behind me, also with silver trimmings that shone against my golden skin. The dress had white and silver sleeves that were slit so they trailed down my shoulders and floated behind me when I walked, and I had my long dark brown hair, glossy with care, trailing down my back with a silver head-dress on with long thin straps of silver beads that hung down into my hair, glittering in the sun. They had outlined my eyes in black, making my pericing blue eyes stand out even more and they had glossed over my lips in deep red, then had replaced my normal silver earrings with sparkling diamonds, and a shimmering sliver necklace hung around my neck, enscribed on it ancient markings.

"You look absolutely beautiful" Dara whispered and I smiled at her and the other two servants "thank you" I told them,but when they hurriedly packed everything away, I had slipped a small dagger on my leg underneath my dress. When I was lead outside of the door I saw Tamina, looking even more beautiful then usual, surrounded by Persian soldiers "what is the meaning of this?" I demanded,walking over to Tamina where I was too, suddenly surrounded by the soliders. "Relax Maia, they are simply escorting us to the feast" Tamina told me quietly.

Tamina suddenly stiffened when Dastan walked over to us "so we are to be escorted by the great lion of Persia are we?" Tamina called out to him challengingly, but Dastan simply grunted in reply "it must of been a great pleasure destroying such a innocent city" Tamina carried on, "oh, it's a pleasure to meet you too princess" Dastan replied sarcastically, making Tamina roll her eyes.

We stopped outside a golden door, and Dastan whispered something about acting slightly embarrassed for our own good. _Dream on Dastan_

The doors were pushed open to two servants and the massive crowd of people parted, and Tamina and I walked forward confidently, holding our heads high when we felt everyone's stare on us.

We stopped when we came to the old king Sharaman who looked at us with his eyes that shone with wisdom "you two have a beautiful city, nearly as beautiful as yourselves" Sharaman told us, and my eyes narrowed "you should of seen it before your hoard of camel-riding illiterates descended upon it" I said coldly, hearing everyone ooh's of surprise around the room.

Sharaman stared at me, his eyes narrowed challengingly, then began to laugh "you have chosen a fine and beautiful wife here Gastiv," Sharaman told his second-oldest son "she has fire in her blood and will be a great princess and wife, and I know you won't need your gaurds around to protect you with her by your side" Sharaman chuckled, making everyone laugh. And I swear I saw a relived and proud smile tug at Gastiv's lips for a few seconds.

When the laughter in the room died down, Sharaman cleared his throat and spoke again "but, Tus has enough wives already and I think that Dastan should have a reward for his bravery" Sharaman smiled at Dastan "the Princess Tamina of Alumut will be your first wife"

I glanced at Tamina worriedly, but when I looked at Dastan I had to bite back a massive grin at his shocked face, and even Tamina looked like she was struggling to keep a straight face, especially when Sharaman joked at Dastan, "he rushes into the battle with a thousand foes without a trace of fear, but when faced with marriage he stands, frozen with fear!"

But the grins were wiped off our faces when the king suddenly cried out in pain and callopsed sickeningly on the ground, desperately struggling to tear the robe off him "help me!" He yelled, Dastan and Tus trying to pull the robe off him but only getting burned themselves. I pushed through the frightened crowd and crouched down to the dying king, pulling out a small glass vile from my belt, "this will numb the pain" I told Sharaman quietly, pouring the contents over his wounds. With the last of his strength Sharaman nodded at me in thanks, before his eyes closed.

Forever.

"Seize the murderer!" Gastiv roared, and I saw Dastan struggle through the attacking crowd, before he and Tamina leapt off the balcony "Tamina!" I screamed, and rushed towards the balcony and looked over for my sister. When I saw Tamina and Dastan running away, I climbed up on the balcony ledge and was about to jump before someone grabbed me and pulled me into their muscular chest "no! I've lost my father, I'm not about to lose you!" I heard Gastiv snarl in my ear, his eyes full of pain.

I struggled against him "let me go!" I begged, but Gastiv shook his head and hugged me tighter "no, please stay, with me" He whispered, and I sighed before I looked up at his pleading face "I will never leave you Gastiv" I whispered.

-1 hour later-

I walked aimlessly through the garden, looking blankly down at the flowers, my mind elsewhere.

Seeing a horrific death of a kind and wise king is terrible, but I simply couldn't connect the facts of Dastan killing his father, it just didn't seem true. Why would Dastan kill his father, what is the point? He would have to kill Tus and Gastiv before he wore the crown, and it had been too obvious and stupid if Dastan had killed the king like that with the robe, and I think if Dastan wanted to kill the king, he would of done it in a more subtle way. I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly with all these thoughts.

I suddenly heard a twig snap and I spun round, prepared to fight, but just say Dara standing behind me nervously. "Dara" I greeted her, relaxing "do you need anything of me?" Dara nodded "I have been sent to take you to Prince Gastiv, he wishes to see you"

I nodded and followed her to Gastiv chambers where I could hear furious shouting even outside the door. Dara bobbed a curtesy to me before walking away. I walked into the room, and wasn't surprised to see that Gustiv room was full of swords hanging from the walls. I saw Gustiv with his back faced to me, shouting at his two generals "find him and bring him to me alive!" Gustiv roared, banging his fist down on the table "bring that traitorous murderer to me soon! Unless you want to warm his place in the prison cell?!"

Worried, I walked up next to him and placed my hand on his arm as I looked up at him calmly. Gustiv immeditly calmed when he saw me, his muscles relaxing under my hand as he nodded to his generals "you may leave" He commanded and the generals immeditly rushed away, mumbling something about never angering Gustiv unless the princess is near.

Gustiv POV:

I smiled down at Maia who looked even more beautiful with her feast dress still on and head-dress, her blue eyes soft as she looked up at me and her hair glowing red in the light of the fireplace "you look stunning" I said softly, watching as she blushed, secretly filling me with pride that I was the one who had made her blush.

I sat down on my chair, rubbing my eyes tiredly as I took a gulp of wine.

I smiled as I felt two soft hands on my shoulders, massaging me carefully "I'm sorry about your loss" I heard Maia say and I slammed my goblet down on the table angrily "I will find him and make him pay for what he has done" I snapped, picking up a small dagger from the table and clenched it in my fist tightly "but I don't think that Gastan did kill Sharaman" Maia told me, and I stood up, glaring at Maia furiously "how dare you take sides with that traitor!" I snarled at Maia, but Maia glared at me back.

"Think about it Gastiv!" Maia snapped "why would Dastan kill a man who has shown nothing but kindness to him? How could he be stupid enough to kill the king when it would be obvious it was him! No one would be stupid enough to do that!"

I grabbed Maia shoulder blindly with fury, but was startled when Maia suddenly let out a cry of pain as she clutched her shoulder, the scarlet liquid trickling down her arm staining her dress. I looked down at my hand, realising with horror what I had done when the small dagger I forgot I was still holding was covered in blood.

"Maia" I whispered hoarsely "I'm so sorry I-" Maia glared at me poisionly, and punched in the stomuch; making me double over with pain as Maia stormed away, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Maia!" I yelled, my heart shattering at every step she took, not once looking back.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to stop updating so much in one day but...I...can't...STOP! REVIEW AND FOLLOW! Oh, and FAVE ;)**

Maia POV:

For the next 2 days I flatly ignored Gustiv and refused to talk or even look at him, preferring to eat with Dara in my chamber and ride or practice my fighting skills in the garden which has the only place outside my chambers where Gustiv didn't approach me because Gustiv wasn't stupid enough to try and talk to me with my weapons.

But, as much as I hated to admit this...

I missed him.

Gustiv POV:

I needed to see her. I needed to see her shining blue eyes, her red lips, see her battle skilfully again, hear her witty humour, her sharp tounge, her angelic voice. I needed her. I craved her. I _missed _her.

I sighed, sitting down on my chair and downing another glass of wine which only made my headache worst. I don't know why I felt this, I am a warrior who hides their feelings and has a heart of stone! Well, I used to, but then Maia walked into my life confidently, melting my stone heart like ice in the sun. I didn't know how to explain or what to do with my new feeling for her, all I knew was that I needed her by my side again, no matter how much she teases me or challenges me; that is a main reason why I care for her becuase I've met so many meek and obedient woman who snap to my every command and wish that when I met Maia, with fire in her spirit and life in her heart I couldn't help but notice her and quickly care for her more then myself, then life even.

I sighed again, glaring at that bloody dagger that started this whole thing, and I grabbed it and threw it against the wall, shattering the blade like the way my heart is shattered now.

I clumsily picked up my goblet again but suddenly froze when a idea formed inside me. Grinning, I walked out my chambers, certain that I will everything I can to make her forgive me.

Maia POV:

I walked to my chamber from a ride with Dilawar when I suddenly saw a envelope pinned on the outside of my door. I opened the envelope and read the letter:

**Dear Maia**

**I am so sorry for what I did, but it was a complete accident, I would never in my life hurt you on purpose. **

**And before you burn this letter like you were probably tempted to do since you first started reading this, can you meet me in the rose gardens at exactly midnight today? Please do this, you can leave quickly if you wish, all I ask is that you receive a gift I got for you **

**Gastiv**

I rolled my eyes and tossed the letter on the bed when I walked into my chamber _so, does he think that I'll just waltz up to him and say 'hey Gastiv, no hard feelings!' _I thought furiously _does he think he can just buy me over with some luxurious gift? _I sighed, shaking my head as I walked out to my balcony, leaning over the side as I watched the interesting city of Persia hustle about "I wish you were here Tamina" I whispered "you'll know what to do"**  
**

"You already know what you have to do Maia" I heard Tamina voice and I spun round in a circle; but no one was near me "I'm going nuts" I muttered, "no Maia, you're perfectly sane. You need to just swallow your pride, and go see him tonight" I heard Tamina voice again, like she was standing next to me. I bit my lip, shaking my head, my chestnut hair bouncing, _well, I'll will go tonight becuase after all I will marry him soon so I better not make things even more awkward_ I thought and when I saw the sky darkening I dressed out of my dusty riding clothes and changed into a dark green, strapless dress that was slightly skimpier then I was used to, with long slits up the side and brown leather shoes, and of course I tied my belt with my whips and daggers attached to around my waist, before I set off to find Gastiv.

Gastiv POV: **(I know I know, lots of changing POV's)**

I paced anxiously around a small clearing with a small, net basket near me before I heard the sound of footsteps on the grass and I turned round, my breath catching in my throat as I saw Maia, dressed in a tight green dress revealing her long, tanned legs; her long russet hair floating in the slight breeze as her eyes sparkled in the starlight.

"Maia" I said softly and Maia stared at me challengingly "yes Gastiv?" She asked formally like she hardly knew me, causing a hard blow to my heart. "I wish for you to accept my apology" I said, and Maia's eyes narrowed "why should I?" She asked, slightly softer then before and I felt hope stir slightly in me that she might be considering forgiving me "I didn't mean to, I am so sorry...and...I hope that this might atleast please you" I said and pulled a bundle of fluff from the wicker basket near me, and Maia stared wide-eyed as it padded over to her and pawed at the ends of her dress playfully.

It was a tiger club.

I watched anxiously, worried that Maia might be afraid but I quickly realised that I was foolish to think Maia would be afraid as she swooped down and picked up the little tiger cub, smiling at it like a mother would to her child. "Hello little one" Maia whispered, scratching it softly behind its ear and it purred loudly. Maia grinned widely but suddenly looked up at me, her eyes narrowed "are you trying to bribe me?" Maia asked, slightly coldly and I ducked my head shamefully "I don't know how to make people forgive me since I do not often go seeking for other people forgiveness, and I hoped that she might keep you company" I said sadly "I am sorry if-" I stopped talking when I felt something soft on my cheek and I grinned joyfully as I realised that Maia had kissed me on the cheek.

"I forgive you" Maia whispered before walking back slightly again as she stroked the little tiger cub "I shall call you Kaya" Maia said to the little tiger and giggle when the little, flame-coloured tiger licked her nose when she lifted her up; Maia glanced at me "it is a girl?" She asked and I nodded, overjoyed that Maia was talking to me again and had forgiven me.

We talked for the rest of the night, laughing at Kaya clumsy frolics and I didn't want the night to end. We talked and laughed at jokes, and Maia even revealed more of her past life, why her father didn't want her and abandoned her for dead, making anger flame inside me, but I simply hugged Maia tightly "he is a fool for not wanting you" I tod her truthfully, and Maia grinned at me,before kissing me.

I realise now that I love Maia, and I don't regret it.


	7. Chapter 7

Maia POV:

Unlike any other days, I was woken up early by a fluffy paw poking my face softly. I grinned as I woke up and saw Kaya sitting on my chest, her big brown eyes wide and playful "hello Kaya" I said softly, stroking her head and she purred loudly.

A servant suddenly walked into my room, carrying my breakfast but nearly dropped the tray when she saw Kaya and let out a ear-shattering shriek "my lady! There's a tiger! I'll call the guards!" She screamed, but I stood up threateningly "you shall do no such thing! Kaya was a gift from prince Gastiv to me!" I snapped and immeditly a inquisitive look came into her watery-blue eyes "ey, the prince hm?" She said as she placed the tray in my desk, raising her eyebrows "mighty fine man may I say, with all 'em muscles and power" The annoying servant continued "I'd like a peice of him! But don't you worry you highness, I'll keep our secret safe!" The servant grinned, patting my hand.

I stiffened as she touched me and I glared at her angrily "there is no secret, by all means! And you should show respect for the higher class and not act like some nosey, snooping guttersnipe, and you should never talk about a prince like that!" I scolded and the servant scowled "just voicing my opinion princess..." She mumbled, and, my eyes narrowed "then keep your opinions to yourself if you want to keep your job and have a decent reputation about yourself" I told her coldly and she bowed before hurrying away.

I rolled my eyes and dressed myself in a dark orange dress with a black corset and slits up the side, becuase the colour reminded me of Kaya.

"Kaya, here" I called and Kaya immeditly tumbled over to my side playfully and I smiled at her before walking over to a trunk in the corner of my room where all my weapons were kept. I opened it and smiled at the sight; all the types of weapons known were in this trunk, whips, daggers, swords, throwing knives, rattan stick everything was there, highly polished and well cared for, all with ancient Hassaisn markings one.

I pulled out a sword and examined it, smiling before I wrapped it in leather and walked out the room to Gastivs chambers with Kaya following me like a eager puppy. I knocked on the door but when I got not reply I walked in but stopped abruptly when I saw Gastiv in bed and woke up when he heard me walk in.

My cheeks flushed slightly when I realized that Gastiv only wore cotton trousers as bedclothes, leaving his muscular chest bare. Gastivs eyes widened when he saw me and he went scarlet "Maia!" He yelped, and clumsily tugged his shirt on "I-I d-" "I'm sorry, I thought you were awake" I cut him off smoothly, smirking at his stuttering.

"I simply came to give you a gift since you gave me Kaya" I said as I smiled down at the little tiger cub before pulling out the sword for him. Gastiv shook his head "you dont need to, I needed to give you a gift to show how sorry I am" Gastiv replied but I just held out the sword to him "just take the sword, I have so many already" I told him and Gastiv hesitated before eagerly pulling off the leather of the sword and his eyes widened.

The sword was a long, slender sword that was curved with a dangerously sharp point, and the handle was black leather hat was soft to hold with silver edges and ancient Persian/Hassasin lettering down the blade.

Gastiv swung the sword around, a grin refusing to leave his face.

"Thank you Maia" Gastiv told me, but his face suddenly turned solemn "but I have something else to tell you Maia" Gastiv sighed "I will have to leave you to go out and track down Dastan for what he did to my father" I raised a eyebrow at him "what do you mean leave me? I'm going with you of course" I said and Gastiv shook his head "no, you'll get hurt, I'm not going to let that happen" Gastiv told me sternly, pulling me in a hug.

I pulled out of his grip and put my hands on my hips stubbornly "you seriously think that I will let you hunt for the person who had my sister?" I asked, and Gastiv smirked "you are so sexy when you try and command me" He murmered as he leaned forward, and I smirked as a idea slide into my mind. I leaned forward too and kissed Gastiv passionately, and he seemed to freeze in surprise like he had expected me to push him away but he eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping his hands around my waist and pulling me close to him, letting me feel the muscles in his chest and arms.

I suddenly swiped the legs form underneath him, but Garsiv was a experienced warrior and only stumbled but didn't fall and I grabbed a sword from my belt and swung it over my head, pointing it at Garsiv as I stood in my battle pose "whoever draws first blood gets the decision on whether I go with you or not" I told him, smirking and Garsiv shook his head "I won't hurt you again Maia" He said, so I lunged at him and Garsiv dodged but when I swung at Garsiv again, out of instinct he grabbed his new sword and blocked my attack and swung at me which I reflected.

The next few minutes were more or less the same, both of us trying to gain th upper hand but not succeeding; and I decided to turn to my more feminal tactics to win. When Garsiv stabbed at me again I pretended to be hit and I fell to the ground with a gasp. "Maia!" I heard Garsiv gasp and he crouched down next to me, and I suddenly swung at Garsiv, catching him off gaurd, and scored a shallow cut along his shoulder.

I grinned at Garsiv surprised experssion and ducked down to kiss his cheek "I'm going, whether you like it or no" I whispered in his cheek, and walked out the room triumphantly.

**Authors note:**

**Yeah, I'm getting quite bored with this story since, yeah, no one apart form one person, has favortied and followed me and I have NO reviews. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT THIS SOTRY TO CONTINUE**


	8. Chapter 8

Maia POV:

I woke early and dressed in a loose, black tunic and dark brown trousers with black boots, my weapon belt wrapped tightly round my waist and I braided my hair before I gave Kaya a parting cuddle, instructing Dara to look after her well, before I headed for the stables and tacked up Dilawar.

"Still as stubborn as ever I see" I heard a familiar voice behind me, and I turned round to see Gastiv ontop of his secound-favourite horse, Asliop, since Dastan and Tamirod escaped on his favorite horse, Rjila.

I smirked, and hopped up on Dilawar easily "you bet" I told him, makingg Gastiv roll his eyes "you just dont give up do you?" He asked, but i could see that he was teasing. we rode out of the stables and I saw about 10 of soldiers on horseback too. "Onward" Gastiv ordered, and my stomuch tightened at his husky voice.

We spurred our horses on and after few hours of fast riding, we came across a stream, and as Gastiv prepared to ride on, my animalistic Hassasin senses picked up a familiar scent "Stop!" I said, jumping down from Dilawar and stalking up to the stream. Gastiv furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and impatience "I'm sorry Maia but we can't stop here" Gastiv said but I shook my head "no! Not that!" I replied crossly and crouched down in the stream, drinking some of the water. Immeditly I tasted and smelt a strong scent of herbs, fragerence oil and roses with a more faint scent of sweat, iron and leather while carrying a unmistakeable taint of worry and fear.

Dastan and Tamina.

"They were here" I told the soliders, my pupils dilating and I licked my lips to try and taste their scent again "and they were travelling north of this, on your horse Rajila, they are both hungry and worried and they are angry, I think they had a disagreement around here"

Gastiv stared at me and I rolled my eyes in annoyance "we need to go!" I stated "they are heading to a city now!"

Gastivs eyes flared with vicious happiness "move" He ordered to us as soon as I mounted Dilawar again and we raced at fast gallop to the city.

**Author note:**

**Im just kinda bored with this story now, hardly anyone, actually NOOONE I think have left any reviews, FAVs or follows so yeah, I'm not sorry for not updating since no one really cares :/ **


End file.
